Races
Races Cultures Humans Bonus Feat Increased Learning (4 bonus skill points at level 1, 1 bonus skill point at each level thereafter) +5 Luck & Anti-Luck scores Favored Class: any Epic Boost: bonus non-epic feat Human: Dwarf Blooded Darkvision 30' +1 save vs poison & spells Stability (+2 MD vs being moved) Pack Mule speed 25 +5 Common Sense & Anti-Common Sense scores Human: Elf Blooded +5 Memory & Anti-Memory scores +1 Hypnosis, Listen, & Spot Low-Light Vision +1 save vs Glamer & Telepathy Resist Paralysis 5 Amazing Something (choose an ability score at birth: 1/day you may reroll any roll you have just made keyed to that score) Human: Mer Blooded Spells: Breathing 1/day, Charm 1/day +4 swim Human: Orc Blooded +5 Stabilization & Anti-Stabilization scores Violence 1/hour (see Orc) -1 Spot, +2 Listen Minor Scent (+2 Spot w/in 30') +1 save vs disease & Fear Dwarves +2 Constitution +2 dodge to defense vs larger biped creatures Darkvision 60' +2 save vs poison & spells Stability (+4 MD vs being moved) Pack Mule speed 20 +5 Common Sense & Anti-Common Sense scores Epic Boost: +2 Constitution, Stabillity +8 . Elves +2 Dexterity or +2 Intelligence +2 Hypnosis, Listen, & Spot Low-Light Vision +5 Memory & Anti-Memory scores +2 vs Glamer & Telepathy Immunity to sleep Resist Paralysis 5 Alertness -1 Fortitude Amazing Luck (1/day you may reroll any d20 you just rolled) Epic Boost: +2 Dexterity and Intelligence, skill bonuses increase to +4, Resist Paralysis 10 . Gnomes +2 Constitution or +2 Charisma -4 save vs Fear Telepathy 10' +4 Listen, +2 Survival Minor Scent (+2 Spot w/i 30') +2 save vs supernatural Mind (except Fear) and Psionics (except Fear) Toughness speed 20 Epic Boost: Telepathy 100', +2 Constitution and Charisma . Hobgoblin +2 Dexterity or +2 Constitution Low-Light Vision +2 Stealth & Escape +5 Surge! & Anti-Surge! scores -1 Will Epic Boost: +2 Dexterity and Constitution, Armor Skin . Goblin +2 Dexterity +2 Stealth +1 Dodge to Defense Low-Light Vision +1 Initiative Run +5 Common Sense & Anti-Common Sense scores Epic Boost: +2 Dexterity, Epic Speed Half-Drow +2 Charisma or Dexterity Superior Low-Light Vision +1 Hypnosis, Listen, & Spot +2 save vs spells Innate Spell (choose one, 1/day): Dancing Lights, Darkness, Faerie Fire. Light Sensitivity -1 Fortitude Half drow are fey Epic Boost: +2 Charisma and Dexterity, Innate Spell at will (swift), lose Light Sensitivity Kobold -2 Strength, +2 Dexterity Darkvision 60' Blindsense 5' Light Sensitivity +1 natural armor (reptilian subtype) +5 Positioning & Anti-Postitioning scores Epic Boost: +2 Dexterity, Energy Resistance Orc +2 Strength, -2 Dexterity, -2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma Scent +5 Stabilization & Anti-Stabilization scores Light Sensitivity Violence 1/minute (you have advantage on a damage roll) -2 Spot, +4 Listen +2 save vs disease & Fear Bite (1d4+1/2 Str, reach 0') Epic Boost: +2 Strength and Charisma, Violence 1/round Psionic Races Blue Goblin +2 Intelligence +2 Stealth +5 Common Sense & Anti-Common Sense scores Low-Light Vision Naturally Psionic: 1 Mental Shielding: 3/day add +2 to a save as an immediate action (after the roll). Epic Boost: +2 Intelligence, Mental Shielding is +5 Maenad +2 Wisdom +5 Surge! & Anti-Surge! scores +2 Hypnosis Naturally Psionic: 2 Psionics: Energy Ray ''(Sonic damage only) 1/day Outburst (1/day, as a free action, +4 Strength and -4 Intelligence & Wisdom for 3 + Cha rounds) Resist Light 10 Lightsight 5' Epic Boost: +2 Wisdom, Lightsight 50, Outburst 3/day Xeph: +2 Dexterity +5 Positioning & Anti-Postitioning scores Darkvision 60' +1 save vs powers & spells Naturally Psionic: 1 Burst (3/day gain +10 speed for one round. This bonus increases by 10 per four HD after 1st) Advanced Races Aasimar 1 humanoid HD (unless race already has at least 1) Choose a humanoid race, and gain all of its traits (these stack with Aasimar traits). +2 Constitution, Wisdom, and Charisma Soak 5 (acid, cold, electricity) 1/day: ''Daylight Epic boost: 1/day Heal '' Drow 1 Fey Hit Die (see Monsters) +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, +2 Charisma Darkvision 120' Spell Resistance +2 Hypnosis, Listen & Spot +5 Memory & Anti-Memory scores Resist Paralysis 5 Immunity to sleep Alertness -1 to Fortitude saves Advantage on saves vs Fear & poison Spells: ''Dancing LIghts ''1/day, ''Darkness ''1/day, ''Faerie Fire ''1/day Nondetection (DC 10 + HD) Light Blindness Level Adjustment: +1 Epic Boost: +2 Dexterity, skill bonuses increase to +4, Resist Paralysis 10, ''Faerie Fire at will Duergar 1 humanoid HD (see Monsters) +2 Constitution Darkvision 120' Resist Paralysis 10 +4 save vs Phantasm & poison +2 save vs spells Light Sensitive +1 Listen & Spot +4 Stealth Speed 20' Stability (+4 MD vs being moved) Pack Mule Psionic Powers: Expansion ''1/day, ''Cloud Mind 1/day Epic Boost: +2 Constitution, Stabillity +8, Cloud Mind, Mass 1/day Elan +5 Memory & Anti-Memory scores 1 Aberration HD (see Monsters) Naturally Psionic: 2 Resilience: Immediate action, reduce damage from any source by 2 for each power point spent. Resistance: Immediate action, spend 1 PP to gain +4 racial bonus to all saves until beginning of next turn. Repletion: 1 minute, spend 1 PP to sustain yourself (no need to eat or drink for 24 hours). Bonus Power: Know an additional 1st circle power from the Psion list. Bonus Language: Elan know an additional language Epic Boost: +2 Intelligence Githyanki 1 Humanoid hit die (see Monsters) +2 Strength, +2 Dexterity, +4 Constitution +5 to Common Sense rolls Naturally Psionic: 3 Power Resistance Psionic Powers: 1st level: Far Hand ''3/day, ''Daze ''3/day 3rd level: ''Concealing Amorpha 3/day'', Energy Adaptation, Specified 1/day 6th level: ''Dimension Door 3/day, Body Adjustment 1/day 9th level: Telekinetic Thrust 3/day, Planshift 1/day LA +1 Epic Boost: Bend Reality 1/day Githzerai 1 humanoid hit die (see Monsters) +6 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom Naturally psionic: 2 Power Resistance Psionic Powers: 1st level: Inertial Armor 3/day, Catfall ''3/day 3rd level: ''Concussion ''3/day, ''Read Thoughts 1/day 6th level: Dimension Door 3/day, Body Purification 1/day 9th level: Energy Cone 3/day, Plane Shift ''1/day LA +1 Epic Boost: ''Bend Reality 1/day Tiefling 1 humanoid HD (unless race already has at least 1) Choose a humanoid race, and gain all of its traits (these stack with Tiefling traits). +2 Strength, Dexterity, and Intelligence Soak 5 (cold, electricity, and fire) 1/day Darkness Epic boost: 1/day Blade Barrier Restricted Catfolk +5 positioning & anti-positioning OR +5 luck & Anti-luck based on which associated stat is higher at character generation. (if tied choose one) +2 dex or +2 Cha Lowlight vision Scent Amazing Dexterity: 1/day reroll a Dexterity based roll +2 Spot, Listen, Acrobatics Nimble Faller: ignore first 10' from falling damage. always land on feet when falling 30' or less Bite (1d4 + 1/2 str, reach 0) ...